A Trip To StarClan
A TRIP TO STARCLAN Wildfire looked around his surroundings, taking in the bright flickering lights and unknown scents of cats. As he shakily got up to his paws, he saw thousands of cats, more than he ever imagined. All of them stared at him, as if waiting for him to say or do something, but all Wildfire could ''do was stare back. Finally, a blue-gray she cat walked out of the crowd (which he realized had circled around him. She had stars in her eyes and pelt and she was nearly transparent, but he could still see determination and courage flit through her eyes. "Hello, Wildfire. We welcome you to StarClan," she said, padding to a stop in front of him. "I am Bluestar, one of the many leaders of Thunderclan." Wildfire gazed at her in awe. This was a legendary cat he was speaking to! But then, his gaze drew to a sharp end, and he frowned. StarClan was for ''dead cats! Did that mean he was....dead too? He didn't have any memory of dying, but he knew for sure he was, because he could see stars glimmering in his paws as well. "Does that mean....all of you are dead?" He asked out loud, breaking the silence that had ensued after Bluestar's greeting. The cats nodded, and one shouted out," It's okay to be dead! We can watch our fellow clanmates!" Wildfire sucked in a deep breath, but it didn't seem to do anything. Was he really dead? Was this a dream? "This is not a dream, dear Wildfire," Bluestar said, breaking through Wildfire's thoughts. "You are really dead. Would you like to see how?" Wildfire nodded, unsure how she would be able to show him, but stars around him glittered brighter and brighter, until all he saw was a blinding white light. Then, after it had faded, he saw a fiery orange cat staring back at him, until it turned and leaped onto a branch of a tree. After a moment, he realized that the cat was him! When he was alive! Turning his attention back to the cat, he watched as three humongous creatures...dogs...snarled and barked underneath the tree that nearly a whole clan had settled on. He puffed out his chest bravely and shimmied out onto the end of the branch, and balanced himself on the end, while other cats yowled in protest. A pretty light brown she-cat tried to follow him, but he told her to stay back, while he prepared to leap into the fray of mad dogs. "No! Don't do it!" Wildfire yowled to himself, and quieted down afterwards, embarrassed he called out to something that had already happened. Watching again, he saw himself leap and run off immediately, catching the dog's attention. All of the dogs followed pursuit and he tried to climb other trees, but the dogs were so close up to him that if he did try, he would be ripped off the trunk. Taking in a deep breath he ran to the gorge (that he remembered that was near the camp and was the same one that Bluestar died on on the other side) and threw himself off, and the dogs had so much momentum, that they slid off as well, and all the dogs died along with Wildfire. "So you died a noble death, protecting your Clanmates. I.....I died that way too, if it makes you feel any better," Bluestar said, looking at the expression on his face. "I...I need to check on Wrenflight!" Wildfire blurted. "If you wish," Bluestar nodded, surprised at the sudden outburst and change of subject. The stars beneath and around him changed to a different scenery, and he saw his almost-mate Wrenflight pace in camp. "I can't believe he did that!" She exclaimed, talking to her friend, Whitefeather. "Why!" She asked again, half to herself. "We will never know Wrenflight, maybe it was to protect the clan??" Whitefeather said impatiently. "We have to go hunt and help our clan! You've been here sulking ever since the dogs died with....with him...and now you need to help your clan! That's what he did!" Wrenflight stared at Whitefeather in surprise. "W-what?" "You heard me, Wrenflight!" Whitefeather spat, and then she stalked off. Wildfire wanted to comfort her and tell her that it was okay, and that she would see him later on in StarClan, but he knew that he could not, and he sighed in vain. But, a thought occurred to him and he thought that maybe...maybe he could get out of StarClan. "Uh...what...what do you guys do here...?" Wildfire asked, turning back towards Bluestar. "Well, there is an endless hunt, so you can go enjoy the thrill of it, or you can share tongues with different ThunderClan warriors." Bluestar replied, and then she walked off, fading away as she went. Wildfire stepped forward, alert of the cats watching him, but the feeling went away as the cats went on to do what they had started before he had dropped in. A light gray tabby she-cat padded towards him, and he looked at her and waited until she came and stood next to him. "My name's Feathertail," she told him. "I'll be your friend here if you want....?" "Um...sure.."Wildfire responded, and they walked towards a starry tree a several fox tail-lengths away. "I..had a question. Um, can you get back to your clan? Or...I mean the forest?" He asked, watching Feathertail's reaction. "Of course! Except, you don't come back as yourself. You be reborn as a kit, and start your life over again, and you don't remember anything that happened, because you're a totally new cat! Do you know a cat named Cinderpelt?" Feathertail asked casually. "The medicine cat?" "Yeah! She was reborn as Cinderheart, except only Leafpool, another medicine cat, realized that Cinderheart acted just like Cinderpelt!" "Oh..." Wildfire said, and hope sprang up in him again. Maybe he could relive his life! And maybe, just maybe he might be able to see Wrenflight again! "Do you know if....if I could?" Wildfire asked his companion as she settled herself in a hollow in the tree. "Maybe, you're actions would have to be really noble and brave. You did what Bluestar did, and if she isn't reborn yet, you might not." She replied. "Oh," Wildfire said, and then he nestled his head on his paws and tried to fall asleep, confused if he could or not. (Which he could, but he had no dreams). As he woke up, he saw that Feathertail was not beside him, and instead, Bluestar was. "Awake?" She asked, amused at watching him sleep with his tail, paws, ears, and whiskers twitching. "Y-yeah." "Okay. Feathertail told me you wanted to go back, and I think you should be able to...as long as you follow my rules," Bluestar said, a serious look in her eyes. "Okay!" Wildfire said, sitting up and staring back at her intently. "You must remember to follow the warrior code always, and you have to make sure that you are true to yourself and your heart, but also to your clan. Don't make a mistake where you might have to hand over something precious, like your kits, to another clan and watch them grow up without you..."Bluestar said, a pained look in her eyes. "Okay," Wildfire promised. "Are you going to be reborn as well? Feathertail said you died the same way, and I think you should follow me and be reborn as well," Wildfire added quickly. "No...I want to stay here and wait for my last kit to join me. Stormfur, one of my kits is here, as well as my sister and the kit I had lost when I first had them," Bluestar said, and she stood and flicked her tail, meaning for him to follow. "Now, we have to say the words of the ceremony, of your new name, and then you will forget all else and become a kit again." She said, prepping him for what was to happen. "Okay, Bluestar!" Wildfire said, excited to become a kit again, and maybe seeing Wrenflight again. Bluestar leaped onto a tall rock that stood in a clearing, and announced," All cats gather here to witness Wildfire's reawakening!" Cats swarmed out from where they were and more were still coming when she said," Wildfire, may the ever-burning fire in your heart follow you when you become Darkkit. May all memories wash away and be replaced by newer ones, and let the loyalty to your clan and your clanmates never be broken!" Bluestar yowled and everything went blank. the end (By OnyxKills ~Don't Edit~ See also: Leafstrike's Vigil, Brook-kit's Guardian, and Turtle-kit's Guardian) Darkkit>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Wildfire(Orange Cat)>>>>>>>>>>>>> Epilogue Wrenflight slept inside the nursery, feeling the tiny bodies of her kits tickle her belly. There were two reasons why she had cried out to Wildfire when he bravely sacrificed himself to the dogs that had attacked the camp. She loved him more than anything, and she had his kits.